Loving Reminder
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Johnny forgets what happened the last few days and why he and Gil shared a bed. But the Gil is happy to retell the story. Smutt


**Loving Reminder**

 **~Third Person~**

Johnny rose from bed, rubbing his head as he groaned. Johnny got out of bed and tried to find the bathroom, he came back and stopped in his tracks as he saw Gil, asleep in his bed.

"Gil!?"

Gil groaned and mumbled something before turning around to face the other direction. Johnny crawled onto the bed and shook Gil awake.

The young man turned onto his back and glanced up at the lad before him.

"Brohammmm~ ssuupp~?"

"Gil, what are you doing in my room?"

"This is my room bro~ did you like just wake up too?"

"Yeah if this is your room then why am I here?"

"We had a sleep over dude~ it was awesome~"

"I don't remember anything..."

"Man I do, comere bro~"-Gil sits up and motions his buddy over. Johnny complies and lays next to Gil, who turns into his side. "It all started a few days ago bro~..." 

**~Flash Back~ ~Gil~**

I was at my locker and just swapped out my books when I turned around and saw you.

I said; "Hey Johnny bro."

You said; "Hey Gil, I need to ask you something."

I said; "What's up broham?"

You said; "My parents are going out of town for the week end and my sisters are going to a science thingy, so I need a someone to watch over me and I figured you're the best bet."

I said; "Sure broham."

You said; "Great thanks Gil, and uh do you mind coming over tonight? My parents want to get a feel for you."

I said; "No problem bro~ when should I go over?"

You said;"Uhh after dinner time? No wait before dinner time, you can hang out with me until they get home."

I said;"Sure bro, I'll wait for ya. Later~"

You said;"See ya Gil, thanks again."

Then I went to class and daydreamed then when school was out, I waited by the stairs for ya. We met up and walked to your house.

When we got there you jumped on the couch and turned on the Tv, so I sat next to you and we watched Tv for like an hour. But all of a sudden you rushed me up stairs and told me to wait with your dog.

So I jumped on your bed and played video games and petted your dog. He was very friendly. So after a while you came up and played a few rounds with me, I asked you what was going on but you just said that your parents just got home.

We played like an hour before your dad came up and told you to do your homework and he said hi to me.

So we did homework together for like an hour then we went down stairs. I met your family, they seemed very nice and we talked about the babysitting thing, they thought I was a good fit since I already knew you and stuff.

After the weirdest meatloaf, not bad just really weird, well after that your parents and I talked for a bit then I went home. Turns out they needed me for the next few days starting the next next day or in two days..I think.

So, the very next day, I ran into you in the hall and you asked if I could hang out with you again.

I said; "No problem bro."

And then we went to our classes and hung out during lunch. It was nice to be away from all those weird girls that always follow me.

After school, we headed back to your house and played games and stuff. Then I got a call from my parents that I need to take a bath later. But we played videogames until your parents got home and you had to do your homework.

We said our good byes and I left. So later the next day I came by and your parents and girls I've never seen before were leaving, They told me that a set of keys were inside along with their number and your sisters' and some precooked dinner.

 **~Present day~**

"Oh right, now I think remember..."-Johnny, nodding then blushing.

"Great. Bro~"- Gil, putting an arm around Johnny.

"So if I remember correctly..."

 **~Resume Flash Back~ ~Johnny~**

You went to your house to get some supplies and I got to my house after an encounter with Bumper. Anyway when I got there, you were there on the couch with your shirt off. I stared at you for a while before noticing the bag next to you.

 _I'll admit it, you were really distracting; you had, have, great skin and a great body um uh never mind!_

 _Anyway!_

I joined you and we marathoned monster movies, but then you ruined it by saying that I needed to do homework, with the excuse that if I didn't, you would get in trouble. It was a good excuse, probably cuz it was true but whatever.

 _Where was I? Oh right:_

I did my homework with some of your help then you ordered us a pizza and the monster movie marathon was back on~. We had pizza and some soda then after two more movies you told me it was time for bed, I asked if you could stay with me and you said that you could.

You were gonna sleep on the couch but I got you to sleep with me~ but then we brushed our teeth and went to bed-

 **~Flashback~~Third Person View~ ~Sleep Scene~**

Johnny pulled Gil inside his room, watching as Gil laid his clothes on a pile near the door. Johnny smiled as he bounced on his bed and prompted Gil to come over.

The underwear wearing teen jumped on the bed and bounced on it with Johnny. The two soon entered a pillow fight which end with Johnny smiling in victory.

"Hey bro, have you brushed your teeth yet?"-Gil, sitting up on the floor.

"Yeah totally."

"Johnny bro~?"

"Fine party pooper." Johnny slouched as he climbed off the bed and being joined by Gil in the bathroom.

The two went into the bathroom, both used their own toothbrush and started brushing. Johnny brushed much slower than Gil since he was more preoccupied with staring at Gil's reflection.

Gil used his free hand and rubbed Johnny's head, Gil finished then sat on the toilet, waiting for Johnny.

"Come on bro~ don't want to be in here all day do ya~" Gil winked at Johnny as he laid back With his arms behind his head. Johnny stared at Gil, fully checking him out.

Eventually Johnny finished brushing and the two went to Johnny's room.

Johnny climbed in bed and opened the covers for Gil, who slid in and was embraced by Johnny.

"Woah little bro you uh ok?" Johnny blushes and let's Gil go.

"Umm It keeps nightmares away? I do it with my dog all the time?"

"Oh then bring it in broham~" Gil pulled Johnny close and the two hugged it out until they fell asleep.

In the late midnight, Johnny woke up to use the bathroom. When he came back, he found Gil laying on his back with the covers pulled a few inches down. A smile appeared on Johnny's face as he neared the sleeping boy toy.

Johnny carefully crawled into his bed then weaved a hand under Gil. With his free hand, Johnny exposed the rest of Gil's torso. Johnny drooled at the sight and laid his head on Gil's chest, cooing at the warmth it was giving off.

Gil let out an groan and turned his head, making Johnny go pale and deathly still for a few moments. With cation, Johnny's hand glided to Gil's underwear bulge and rubbed it. Johnny smiled as he played with the package, not leaving an inch go untouched.

When Gil let out a moan Johnny didn't stop, instead he pulled his other hand out from under Gil and slowly eased the underwear down to the lad's knees. Johnny grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself and most of Gil then went down to the middle of the bed and pulled the remaining covers.

Johnny grinned from ear to ear as Gil's lower half was left in the air. Johnny held Gil's tanned treasures with his hands before using his mouth.

The young loverboy reveled the taste of his friend, at first he used his tongue and played with the dormant two incher but as it started to grow, Johnny found himself bobbing his head on the organ. He was surprised by how much it grew in his mouth, it got to the point that he couldn't even get the entire thing in his mouth anymore.

Gil moaned lightly in his sleep as Johnny dragged his tongue all over the throbbing organ. Johnny became drunk off the taste, his face turned red and his morality levels were halved. Johnny bobbed his head faster and tried his best to get to the base.

He couldn't get that far but it was so close, Johnny hovered over the base constantly as it was less than an inch away but still out of grasp. Johnny bobbed his head faster and held his breath when he got close to the base, trying to swallow the entire organ as well as bury his nose in Gil's blonde nest.

After a while, the sleeping hunk couldn't take it, with a low moan he came inside Johnny's mouth. Johnny's eyes widened as his mouth was filled with an essence of Gil, he savored the taste as he pulled off to swallow it.

Johnny moaned as he rubbed his body, he never felt so good before, it was a weird but he loved it. He swirled the essence in his mouth, he wanted more, he wanted to fill his gut with the very essence of Gil, he'd proudly get bloated if it mean he'd be sharing his body with Gil's in any shape or form.

Johnny licked his lips as he watched the organ go back to its dormant state. Johnny panted as he felt sleep rear its head, Johnny covered Gil's lower half the went up and held on to the lean hunk's torso.

Despite how he felt, Johnny couldn't sleep, his mind was filled with Gil. Johnny had a leg on Gil's thigh as he rubbed Gil's stomach. He grabbed Gil's hand and rubbed his organ against it, moaning lightly to himself as he did so, not wanting to wake up Gil.

 **~Present Day~**

"Yeah I that night was amazing~ I woke up feeling amazing~ and with my underwear at my knees.."-Gil

"Really? How weird?" Johnny looked around, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah usually if I sleep with underwear on, they stay on or some how make their way to the floor but anyway~"

"Oh thank god."

 **~IHE: Gil~**

The next day I got up and changed clothes, I remember having to get you off of me, _you were so cute how you were attached to me~_ well after a new set of my favorite clothes I made us breakfast then went up to wake you up, you were resistant at first but I carried you down stairs to the kitchen and put you in the chair.

You perked right up at the smell of pancakes and sausage, we ate breakfast the you got dressed and we brushed our teeth before leaving. We hopped on the bus and sat in the back _, you were adorable~_ you fell asleep and clung to me.

Well I woke you up once we reached school, even when I saw you later that day, you were exhausted, must've had a nightmare or something.

After school we bused it to your house since we were drifting in and out sleep. Before you fell asleep again, I tried to get you to tell me why you were so tired but you didn't say.

 **~Johnny~**

Anyway, when we got to my house, you carried me in and set me on the couch. I came too a few hours later to find you shirtless, again, watching TV.

I said; "if you don't like clothes that much why do you even wear any?"

You said; "I don't hate anything I just like feeling the breeze~"

I said; "well if you like it so much why aren't you naked?"

You said; "Well this isn't my house and if it was my house, you're here and if you weren't, I'd be cold."

I said; "You're so weird." I shrugged and stared at the Tv as you stretched out. Later you reheated two pot pies. We ate together in the lichen and Talked about classes but then my parents called.

You stepped out then came back telling me that I had to take a bath.

So after dinner we went upstairs and took a bath..then we played videogames.

 **~Third Person View~ ~Bath Scene~**

Johnny and Gil went upstairs, going into the bathroom. While Johhny changed into his birthday suit, Gil played with the water, making sure it was the right temperature for his friend.

"There all set Johnny bro~"

"Wait Gil...can you wash me?"

"Uuhhh...ok I guess..."

The naked Johnny watched as Gil stripped down before his very eyes. Gil put his clothes in the far corner while Johnny climbed in the tub. Gil went to join Johnny, who stared at Gil's trifecta.

"You know what it is right~?" Gil, smirking at Johnny's lost but wanting look in his eyes.

"Uhh? Oh yeah I got 'the talk' a few days ago.."

"So you just want to see others~" Gil smirks as Johnny blushes.

"No..."

"It's cool Johnny bro, everyone's a bit curious at first." Gil, moving behind Johnny and finally lowering into the tub. Gil had his leg bent and next to Johnny's sides, which Johnny used as arm rest.

Johnny blushed furiously as he felt Gil rub his body with water. Once Johnny was ready, Gil grabbed the soap and the cloth, dunking them both in the water before rubbing them together.

Johnny blushed furiously as Gil started with his stomach, running the cloth on a rhythmic motion until it was white with soap, then Gil moved up to Johnny's chest.

"Lean back bro~"-Johnny didn't move, he felt weird and nervous but Gil took him and pulled him back for him.

Johnnies face was bright red as he could feel Gil's organ resting just under his butt. Gil resuming his duty, humming to himself as he washed and rinsed Johnny's torso, front and back.

"Alright bro gotta stand up."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz I gotta wash all of you can't let the bottom half stay dirty, don't worry bro I'll be quick."

Johnny sighed as he got up, looking down, as Gil soaped up his cheeks and not shying away from getting in between the cushions.

Johnny jumped out of his skin with Gil's quick movements, like the hand was a credit card and his cheeks were the machine. Soon Gil rinse and and cleaned the cloth the added another layer of soap to it. Gil then washed Johnny legs back and front, starting at the bottom then going all the way up.

"Alright almost done Johnny bro, now turn around." Johnny slowly turned around with his hands on front of his crotch. "Johnny~ that's the last part I have to wash come on after this we can play videogames all night since it's Friday."

Johnny looked at everything but Gil as the young man removed his hands, Johnny gasped as Gil started washing it. Moans found themselves leaving Johnny's mouth as Gil washed the private area throughly.

Johnny felt a surge of sensations that were left alone as Gil finished his job, leaving Johnny wanting a bit more.

"What...about...you?" -Johnny being hunched over and panting as he stared into Gil's eyes.

"I took a bath the other day, so I'm good but thanks bro." Gil got out of the tub, while Johnny started at Gil's dormant organ. Gil helped Johnny out of the tub then bent over to drain the water.

Johnny tilted his head as he observed Gil's plump cheeks. After draining the tub, Gil dried Johnny off, making the young lad squirm and moan. By the time Johnny was all dry, Gil was nearly dry himself.

Gil and Johnny went to Johnny's room and changed into clean clothes.

 **~Present Day~**

"Taking a bath with you was adorable~"-Gil, ruffling Johnny's hair.

"...yeah well thanks?"-Johnny, smiling as he's blushing, looking up at Gil.

"Do you remember what happened that night~?"

"Why, do you?"

"Yeah Johnny bro~"

"...I kinda do..."

"Well it went kinda like this-"

 **~Flash Back~ ~Gil~**

We played your favorite videogames till midnight, it was awesome but then you passed out so I put you to bed. I went down stairs and watched two movies before going up to join you.

So I took off my shirts and pants and jumped in your bed, then pulled you close and hoped you weren't having nightmares.

I fell asleep in a few moments but woke up just a few hours later, it was still dark out when you woke me up.

You were really laying into me, in my sleep you put me on my stomach and took off my underwear, then you put your cock inside me. I don't know how long you were thrusting it inside me but even when I realized what was happening, you were still going strong.

I loved the cute sounds you made when you were working those hips. You held my hips and pulled me with each thrust, I'll be honest it felt awesome.

I moved with you, even moaned with you, but you stole my breath when you suddenly plunged into me. Your body jolted in mine, giving me a few fast thrust before you passed out again.

Well I couldn't sleep after that so I held you and here we are~

 **~Present Day~**

"So you're not mad?"-Johnny

"Nah bro you just want to explore sex~ nothing wrong with that~ I can help you out if want?"

"Really?"

"Yeah but only once a week, it can't be a top priority."

"Aww ok, thanks though."

"Come on we need to eat cuz we have two very special days ahead of us."

 **THE END**


End file.
